


《M bius-莫比乌斯》08

by yin_cindy410



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: ABO, M/M, 半强制, 破处, 限制性高潮
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 02:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15548004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yin_cindy410/pseuds/yin_cindy410
Summary: 不总结了吧，看过前文的各位都懂得了(๑´∀`๑)





	《M bius-莫比乌斯》08

**Author's Note:**

> 微博：@阿胤_丶【第一次使用ao3，万一哪里用错了，请原谅我】

08.

“嘭”的一声，贺天狠狠的把莫关山压在了房间门上，明明是第一次进莫关山的房间，他却没工夫去好好欣赏，毕竟比起房间的富丽堂皇，眼前的这个人才是他更喜爱的可口大餐。

贺天低下头去吻他，从额头流连到眉心，再到高挺的鼻梁，精致小巧的鼻尖，最后落在他柔软的唇上。已经被贺天从下午就吻到浑身发软的莫关山早就对他的唇瓣不再抗拒，自然而然的抬起头迎接下了这个让人沉沦的触碰。贺天的吻技好极了，他总是能细腻的照顾到莫关山口腔里所有的部位，慢慢悠悠的舔舐着他的上颚，锁住他的舌头与之纠缠，啧啧的水声从二人相交的口舌处传来，在这略显空旷的房间里无限的放大，羞耻心的作祟让莫关山仅仅因为一个吻就羞红了脸，同时也不可避免的沦陷其中无法自拔，情欲的加成化作他嘴角来不及吞咽的津液，顺着下巴一路拉扯到脖颈，在夜晚冷清的月色下散发着透明质地的诱惑。

“唔嗯……”或许是被吻的有些窒息了，莫关山有些不舒服的抬起手推拒着贺天的肩膀，软绵绵的力道仿佛在撒娇。

“乖，好好地跟着我。”贺天松开他，低低的用他特有的气音慢慢的哄着，深沉的语气喷吐在莫关山的脸颊上痒嗖嗖的。为了让怀里的人可以好好的喘口气，他没有再去吻那怎么也吻不够的唇瓣，转而侧过头去咬莫关山的耳朵，感受到对方的气息明显因此一滞后，便轻笑着伸出舌尖去描摹其内耳廓的形状，满意的听着人儿压抑着的低吟声。

“等……不要这样……”莫关山忍不住的说道，“好痒……唔！”

不等莫关山把拒绝的话说完，贺天那双不安分的手就开始行动了。他以一只手搂紧莫关山的后腰，慢慢的揉捏刺激着对方的尾椎骨最后一节，不轻不重的力道按得莫关山即便没有在发情期还是依旧被贺天搞得浑身发软，不得不拼命的依靠住背后的门板让自己不至于瘫下去，而这还只是刚开始；贺天的另一只手则在莫关山不注意的时候，顺势利索的撩开了他衣服的下摆探了进去，松松垮垮的纽扣随着贺天不断往上抚摸的大手依次逐个崩开直至露出整个胸膛，原本白皙的肌肤因为害羞的缘故再加之情欲的催化，染上了一层好看的粉红色，搭配上略微急促起伏着的胸脯，透露着一股说不出的性感。

眼前的好风景让贺天不由得觉得自己下身更涨得慌了，但考虑到莫关山是第一次，有些事情必须得慢慢来，他可不想给莫关山的初夜留下什么不好的印象。

“唔啊……”未经人事的莫关山有些惊讶的看着贺天的举动，半眯着的眼瞳里雾蒙蒙的一片，第一次接受如此直接撩拨的莫关山没想到，上个床还能玩出这么多花样，但是这些举动所带给自己的快感却是一波比一波强，酥酥麻麻的仿佛电流一般不断扎着自己诚实到不能在诚实的身体。

贺天把头埋在莫关山的胸上，对着那粉嫩嫩的乳晕就是一口，然后用牙齿衔起那小小的乳粒，扥起到高点然后在啪的松开，期间还少不了反复的吸吮和舔弄，好像硬是要给吸出奶来一样，来来回回的几次过后，直到看着它可怜的充血红肿才恋恋不舍的松开去调戏另外一边。他知道这样也许会有点疼，但是恰到好处的疼痛对于性爱来说绝对是最佳的催情剂。

“啊！……呜啊！”果然，在贺天吸吮自己的胸时，莫关山便仿佛受不住一样仰起脖子哼哼出声，不是很明显的刺痛像被小针扎过一样，足以激起一个人最原始的反应，却又不让其因此崩溃。

眼前虚幻的情景让自己仿佛漂浮在云端，周身都被贺天海潮味的信息素所包围，就这样淹没在此，一切都显得那么不真实，连意识都仿佛飘远了。

莫关山不断扭动着自己的身子，嘴里哼哼唧唧的样子在贺天看来就是明显的口嫌体正直。其实这也不难理解，作为一个Omega，莫关山平时的发情期都是靠抑制剂熬过去的，甚至连自慰都很少有，第一次经历如此露骨的性爱，难免会有些应付不过来。

得到这样的认知后，贺天也不再等。直接把莫关山翻了个身，让他双手扒着门背对着自己，然后直接褪下对方的裤子，提起他的腰让他直接用屁股冲着自己。

“等等！……贺天……等！”突如其来的动作吓得莫关山好歹是清醒了一些，清醒过来的代价就是被自己如此羞耻的动作羞到耳尖都要滴出血来，胡乱的伸出手想要阻挡贺天赤果果盯着自己那处的视线，却在半路仿佛被贺天预料到了动作一样直接钳住，然后扯下自己腰间的缎带把双手都捆了个结实。

“不要看……”见动作无效的莫关山只得换成口头命令，原本凶巴巴的语气却被自己兴奋到颤抖的身体撞碎了，听起来颤巍巍的竟然像在摇尾乞怜。

好丢人好丢人好丢人……莫关山气息不匀的想着，低下头把自己埋在双臂之间，不敢去看也不敢去想。

相比于莫关山如此丰富的内心活动，贺天则单纯多了。他根本没工夫去听莫关山说什么不要，因为眼前极具冲击力的景象无论如何都让贺天无法相信他是真的不要。

白嫩嫩的双丘因为过度的紧张而不安的颤抖着，滑腻的身上覆着一层薄薄的香汗，和莫关山的信息素一样，都是甜甜的橙子味，隐秘的大腿内侧全是湿漉漉的痕迹，不用想也知道那是什么。贺天迫不及待的掰开莫关山故意紧紧夹注的臀瓣，强迫他露出里面羞涩的小口。果然，那里早已经是湿润一片了。贺天用食指轻轻的抚摸了一下那里，那里竟立刻像含羞草的叶子一样瑟缩了一下，他又俯下身冲那里吹了口气，紧接着就又是一阵瑟缩，这个直白反应简直不要更可爱了，引得贺天的眸色又暗了几分。

“不愧是Omega，我还没怎么碰你，就这么湿了。”贺天把身子贴在莫关山的背上，凑近他的耳边低声的说着下流的话。谁知莫关山根本不理他，只是立刻把头埋得更低了，死死的咬住下唇一声不吭。

贺天嘴角溢出一抹微笑便不再羞他了，这人别看平时飞扬跋扈大大咧咧的，实际上那脸皮比纸还薄。

贺天伸手在他大腿内侧摸了一把让自己的手不那么干燥后，便伸出食指在他的穴口周围按了按，然后就顺着他的内壁，顺利的滑了进去。

“啊！”第一次被手指入侵内部的感觉很陌生，体内多出了本不属于这里的东西后让莫关山的气息彻底乱成了一锅粥，又一波崭新的快感再次刷新了自己的认知。

“你好紧。”贺天毫不犹豫的感叹着，趁着穴口不断收缩的时候又探进去了第二根手指，紧接着就是第三根。柔软的内壁死死的咬着自己，不光弹性极佳，触感也是一顶一的好，引得贺天不断的在里面四处抠挖搅弄着，愈发明显的水声不断凌辱着莫关山的羞耻心。

“啊！啊啊！”不给多少反应的时间就被增加到三指，弄得莫关山并不是很舒服，即便自己的内壁已经足够湿润，但是一下子被三根指头入侵，是谁都会多少感觉难受，再加上贺天一直在不断的四处寻宝一样的探索着，让他在难受之余也被不断累加的快感重重的洗刷着，谁知突然，还不等莫关山再想点什么，贺天的手指就仿佛一瞬间碰到了什么要紧的开关一样，突然冲头而上的陌生的快感直接让他一个把持不住直接射了出来，“啊——！”

“哦~敏感点的位置还真是浅呢，就算是手指都能轻易刺激到呢。”贺天抽出手来，往前一把抓住莫关山刚刚射过一次的阴茎温柔的抚摸着，还像炫耀似的伸到莫关山眼前晃了晃满手的白浊，“你看看你，我一碰都没碰你就能射成这样，你这样算偷跑，小心被惩罚哦~”

刚刚卸了一次的莫关山根本没听进去贺天说的任何一个字，他现在浑身都抖得宛若筛糠一样，突然到来的射精夹带着快感弄得他眼前一阵白一阵黑，他大口的喘着气，不稳的呼吸里满是哽咽的声音，双腿也抖得再也支撑不住自己，要不是贺天有力的胳膊一直拦着自己，他早就滑到地上去了。

就着莫关山现在浑身发软的乖巧模样，贺天不想再忍，光让他舒服了，自己的兄弟可是硬到快爆炸了，尤其是当他看到莫关山高潮后的失神状态时，更是血脉贲张到近乎失去理智。他一把把莫关山翻过来面对着自己，抬手捞起怀里的人儿就三步并作两步的扔到了床上，不等莫关山从高潮的余韵中反应过来，便立刻欺身压了上去。

双手抓住莫关山的腿弯分开到最大，莫关山有些迷茫的看着贺天，潮红的脸上被泪水打湿了一大片，被情欲催红的嘴巴大张着，甚至还吐出了一小节的舌尖，平日里老是皱起的眉头完全舒展开来，一脸懵懂的样子简直是太性感了。

贺天几乎是急不可耐的把自己的裤子扔到了一边，扶住自己硬到发烫的阴茎，在入口处简单的磨蹭了两下后，就以一种不可拒绝的力度一口气顶了进去。

“唔啊啊啊！”莫关山仰起头奋力的尖叫了出来，这太过了。因为没在发情的缘故，莫关山可以清晰的感受到贺天那个玩意有多么的巨大，侵入的力度有多么的可怕，虽不至于被撕裂，但是被又粗又长的阴茎一口气贯穿的感觉，对莫关山来说不亚于直接捅破了肚子。

“啊！啊啊！你，你出去……”莫关山近乎狂乱的摇着头拒绝着，汗水顺着发丝甩到贺天的脸上，眼泪再一次满溢了出来，哆哆嗦嗦的连话都说不清楚，“好，涨……好涨啊……”

“马上就让你舒服起来。”贺天不容分说的凑上去堵住莫关山的嘴巴，温柔的亲吻着他的唇舌让他不要害怕，同时下身也以一种坚定的力度开始抽插起来。

莫关山：“啊啊啊！不……不要……慢点……”

“不要慢？还真是贪心的坏孩子呢~”贺天故意说着，感受到莫关山因为他无理取闹的误解吓得更加收紧了穴口，他也忍不住舒服的叹息出声。

“你真的是，太棒了。”贺天说着，看出莫关山不再那么难受了之后，便立刻更加放肆的大开大合起来，技巧什么的全都扔掉，什么九浅一深根本不需要，每一次都是尽根抽出再全部没入，野性的兽欲操的莫关山根本关不住嘴边的呻吟。到最后年轻美丽的身躯不得不沦落到随着贺天的节奏近乎狂乱的无力晃动着，再也没有其他的力气。

不久前刚射过一次的阴茎也早就因为蜜穴处的刺激而颤巍巍的再次立了起来，直挺挺的好像又要射出来。可谁知贺天也立刻意识到莫关山又要偷跑，眼疾手快的抓住了莫关山几欲释放的阴茎，残忍的用拇指堵住了喷射用的小口。

“啊啊啊不要！让我……不要！”从没受过这种欺负的莫关山根本忍受不了这种虐待，哑着嗓子不断的求饶，胡乱的抬起胳膊在贺天的身上到处乱抓。

“乖，忍一下就好，我们一起！”贺天侧过头躲过他的乱拍乱打，安抚性的贴了贴他的额头，紧接着就继续卖力的操干了起来。

“不唔……好难受……不！”莫关山嘴里胡乱说着，东一句西一句的连他自己也不知道在说什么，全身的体力都被这个生龙活虎的家伙压榨的一滴不剩，无法释放的痛苦让他只能被动的感受着快感不断的累加，慢慢的，他连叫都叫不出来了，只能大喘着粗气苦等着贺天快点结束。

被贯穿到糜烂的最深处，这种从内而外都被浸湿的感觉让莫关山失神，他从没想到自己会这么轻易的把自己献出去。

等到贺天终于松开他的时候，莫关山尖叫着，过度的快感和透支的体力让他眼前一黑就晕倒在了贺天的身下。

—TBC


End file.
